1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers, and, more particularly, to container caps and systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Products are typically stored within containers. For example, cosmetic and food products are often stored in bottles and the like. A container may have a cap or lid that allows a consumer to have access to the product in a controlled fashion. When the cap is in an open position, the product is dispensed typically under an externally applied pressure and/or due to the force of gravity. When the cap is in a closed position, the product is stopped from leaving the container.